DBZ Power Levels/ Zendarmanitan
This is a power level list for Dragon Ball Z from after the Frieza Saga. I skipped the Saiyaman Saga because it isn't very important as well as the Garlick Junior Saga. Formulas 'All these are multipliers of the base ' Great Ape: 10 times boost Super Saiyan: 50 times boost Ascended Super Saiyan: 75 times boost Ultra Super Saiyan: 100 times boost Super Saiyan 2: 100 times Boost Super Saiyan 3: 400 times boost Kaio-ken: Corresponding to the number Percentage Gap I believe from the given power levels that a 4% to 5% is a decent gap where one overpowers another. This is supported by Dodoria and Zarbon's power levels being only a little under Vegeta's and the low gap power levels of Dragon Ball. The whole Frieza and Super Saiyan Goku were their maximum but not the ones used due to them both being weakened. Ki Attack Decreasers While some people believe in Super Saiyan decreasers, I believe in Ki Attack decreasers because there are inconsistencies with ki attacks. Trunks Saga Gohan (Not very angry): 120,000 Yamcha: 41,000 Tien: 85,000 Chiaoutzu: 20,000 Krillin: 75,000 Vegeta: 2,200,000 Piccolo: 1,100,000 Mecha Frieza: 125,000,000 King Cold: 110,000,000 Trunks: 3,500,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 175,000,000 Goku: 3,800,000 Super Saiyan Goku: 190,000,000 Android Saga Yamcha: 92,000 Android 19: 100,000,000 Android 20: 110,000,000 Tien: 145,000 Gohan: 2,000,000 Krillin: 126,000 Piccolo (Weights): 145,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (Heart Virus from the start): 130,000,000 Android 19 (Energy absorbed from Kamehameha): 140,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (Very injured from the Heart Virus): 1,000,000 Vegeta: 5,600,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta: 280,000,000 Android 20 (Some of Piccolo's energy): 150,000,000 Piccolo (No weights): 160,000,000 Android 18: 405,000,000 Android 17: 400,000,000 Android 16: 500,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 175,000,000 Super Namekian Piccolo: 400,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga Imperfect Cell: 350,000,000 Super Namekian Piccolo: 400,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Some of Piccolo's energy): 380,000,000 Tien: 145,000 Krillin: 126,000 Vegeta: 5,600,000 Android 18: 405,000,000 Android 17: 400,000,000 Android 16: 500,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Humans absorbed): 500,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell: 900,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta (ROSAT): 1,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Trunks (ROSAT): 950,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta: 1,500,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks: 1,425,000,000 Perfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell (Surpressed against Trunks): 1,500,000,000 Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks: 1,900,000,000 Mastered Super Saiyan (Half): 1,250,000,000 Mastered Super Saiyan Goku: 2,500,000,000 Mastered Super Saiyan Gohan (Not raged): 1,200,000,000 Ascended Vegeta (Second ROSAT): 1,600,000,000 Piccolo (ROSAT): 1,100,000,000 Perfect Cell (Maximum): 5,000,000,000 Cell Jr.: 3,500,000,000 Mastered Super Saiyan Gohan (Maximum): 4,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 8,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 8,250,000,000 Super Perfect Cell (Solar Kamehameha): 8,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Father-son Kamehameha): 9,000,000,000 World Tournament Saga Piccolo: 1,400,000,000 Supreme Kai: 2,000,000,000 Kabito: 500,000,000 Gohan: 60,000,000 Goku: 160,000,000 Vegeta: 130,000,000 Goten: 4,125,000 Trunks: 4,140,000 Android 18: 420,000,000 Krillin: 115,000 Super Saiyan Goten: 206,250,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 207,000,000 Super Saiyan Gohan: 3,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 6,000,000,000 Babidi Saga PuiPui: 5,000,000 Vegeta: 130,000,000 Yakon: 110,000,000 Goku: 160,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (surpressed): 400,000,000 Yakon (Absorbing some of Goku's energy): 500,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku (Maximum): 8,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 6,000,000,000 Dabura: 6,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta: 16,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 16,000,000,000 Majin Buu: 40,000,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Majin Buu: 40,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta (Self Destruct): 35,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 64,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku (not being able to handle full power): 45,000,000,000 Gotenks: 1,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Gotenks: 50,000,000,000 Evil Buu: 50,000,000,000 Super Buu: 480,000,000,000 Fusion Saga Goten (ROSAT): 4,500,000 Trunks (ROSAT): 4,550,000, Gotenks (ROSAT): 1,200,000,000 Super Gotenks: 60,000,000,000 Super Buu: 480,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks: 120,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: 480,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 720,000,000,000 Buu-Gotenks: 960,000,000,000 Buu-Gohan: 1,200,000,000,000 Vegito: 1,100,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegito: 55,000,000,000,000 Ultra Buu: 100,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 60,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Kid Buu: 60,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Not full power): 55,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 16,000,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 60,000,000,000 Spirit Bomb plus Super Saiyan Goku's energy: 68,000,000,000 Category:Incomplete Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Power Levels Category:Lists